


Across the Multiverse

by Magik3



Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: F/F, Multiverse, Surprise it's not smut, loving two ppl who are metal but in very different senses of "metal"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 10:16:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13499866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magik3/pseuds/Magik3
Summary: The portal magic of Limbo allows Illyana to travel to other universes. The Illyana from a universe where she's with Kitty accidentally answers a call from Kitty in a universe where she's with Peter.





	Across the Multiverse

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [It's Not a Choice](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12996738) by [KittyViolet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyViolet/pseuds/KittyViolet). 



> I'd been thinking about the multiverse (even though I'm not a fan of branching infinite countable universes). I figured KittyViolet's "It's Not a Choice" would be a good jumping off point to start playing with relationships across the Marvel multiverse. This follows that.

A flash of blue-white and Illyana was there, sort of …  
  
“You got a haircut?” Kitty asked. When she’d seen Illyana a few days ago, she hadn’t had the side of her head shaved.  
  
Illyana had snatched the photo off her desk, the one of her and Peter taken a month ago. “What the hell?” She looked at Kitty, eyes going very wide. “Oh shit. I picked the wrong day to open Illyana’s mail.”  
  
“You’re not her?” Kitty asked, one hand going for the katana sheathed under her desk.  
  
She looked awfully like Illyana except for the hair. She even had the same stance, slightly wide-legged and defiant.  
  
“Uh, kind of. Do you know what Earth this is?” Illyana asked. She didn’t wait for Kitty to answer put pulled up her sleeve to consult a thick leather wristband with a bunch of flashing lights on it.  
  
“Is that a vortex manipulator?” Kitty asked, trying to remember if it was from Doctor Who. Was she dreaming or was Quentin trying to pull something?  
  
Illyana glanced up and grinned. “Yeah, Twelve made them for us. She’s a fan. Ah, here, they're calling this one Earth-616. You’re with Peter? Really? Again?”  
  
“I love him,” Kitty said, half reflex and half defensive.  
  
“Uh, yeah. Okay. Did you need help or something? Because I have to get back to my universe pretty quickly; I’m way out of position here. Wait, who am I dating here?”  
  
Most of what she said didn’t quite make sense, but Kitty was beginning to put together an image of many universes with Illyanas and Kittys and …?  
  
“I don’t know,” Kitty admitted.  
  
“Damn. But I still gave you a way to call me in Limbo? I’ve got to have a talk with … myself.”  
  
“Who are you with in your universe?” Kitty hadn’t meant to ask, thought she probably shouldn’t, suspected she knew the answer.  
  
Illyana looked evenly at her and raised an eyebrow. “You called me,” she said slowly. “Are you okay?”  
  
“Just overwhelmed and wanted to talk.”  
  
Illyana leaned over her desk and ruffled the papers with her fingers. “Babe, you’re going to learn that half that stuff isn’t worth your time. Okay, maybe one third. You know, it doesn’t matter what I say, you’re going to forget I was here right after I go. I’m so far out of your continuity, you can’t hold on to this. I’ll leave your Illyana a note. She’ll be here soon. I …,” she paused and came around the desk, pressed her lips to the top of Kitty’s head, whispered, “He’ll take really good care of you. He’s a great guy.”  
  
And was gone.  
  
*  
  
Illyana appeared in her bedroom and checked the “vortex manipulator,” which was really a magical device done up in fancy leather for fun. Earth-362. Home.  
  
Kitty looked up from reading in bed. “You okay?”  
  
Her Kitty, with her hair messily tied back and papers spread half across the comforter. Illyana crawled across the bed and hugged her, too hard, while Kitty hugged back with one arm and phased papers out from under Illyana’s knee with her other.  
  
“What happened?” Kitty asked.  
  
“I just … I thought …” Illyana pressed her cheek to Kitty’s and breathed deeply. She sat back and said, “I accidentally answered a call for Illyana in Earth-616, from Kitty there. That Illyana gave Kitty a way to contact her in Limbo and, basically, it rang in my Limbo. … That Kitty’s with Piotr again. Again! I’m worried about me in that universe.”  
  
“Do you want to go talk to you? Wow that’s weird.”  
  
Illyana shook her head. “I tried. I couldn’t find Illyana-Six. She wasn’t in Limbo or on earth. Ohhh, I bet she’s with Spiral and doesn’t want Kitty to know. They must’ve teleported someplace interesting. Okay, somewhat less worried. I’m should go tell Twelve to fix the signals from 616.”  
  
Kitty asked, “Which one’s Twelve again? And which one are we?”  
  
“We’re 362, so they call me Two, mostly.”  
  
“What if there are two Twos?”  
  
“Hasn’t happened yet. We’ll see. Twelve is the Illyana on Earth-012 where she’s Sorcerer Supreme. She set up a network across the multiverse for the other Illyanas who realize that we can use Limbo to teleport across universes. She tries to keep us out of trouble. I don’t think 616 is in that network, but the communication spell that Illyana made for Kitty must’ve reached into it. I don't think Twelve knows."  
  
“What’s she like?”  
  
“I think you’d like her. But less than me, of course. Bedtime story, I'll tell you about her and her wild household."  
  
Kitty laughed. “Go so you can get back here.”  
  
“Be back before I left,” Illyana said with a wink.  
  
“Don’t even try!”  



End file.
